dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are rare, naturally spawned structures and items in all game modes. They were introduced in the ''Doorway to Adventure update. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces serve as a trap and players will have to bear the risk when trying to take advantage of the boon or will have to disable the trap if possible. In some occasions, the player will have to retrieve the items from the set piece in order to escape the danger. Many of the set pieces have a Skeleton besides them representing the dead adventurers in the world. Note that the name of these set pieces are unofficial - they are nicknames created by the community. Cave camp Overall look.png Piece24.png lel.jpg The camp is covered in Grassland, which is surrounded by single layered Forest Turfs. It has two Improved Farms with a Pitchfork, a Chest, an Ice Box, a Science Machine, a Pond, a Tent, a few Evergreens, Grass, some Saplings and a Skeleton. Near the camp lies a Skeleton and perhaps a Straw Hat. The Ice Box contains some spoiled food (rot if you find the set piece long after entering the Cave), and the Chest has some items that can be found in caves (Gold Nuggets, Slurtle Slime, and possibly Gems). During the day, the set piece will be visible without needing any light source to light it up as it has light the same spotlight that Cave and Ruins exit has. There is also another version that lacks light, Grass, and the Pond but contains a Drying Rack, a Fire Pit, and Crock Pot. Cave camp with Light Flowers This camp has a Science Machine, an Ice Box, a Chest, a Lantern, a Fur Roll, and a Pickaxe. The Ice Box may be empty, or it may contain a random amount of Light Bulbs, Meat, Berries, and Batilisk Wings. The Chest can contain a variety of items, including Healing Salves, Rot, Logs, and Broken Shells. Ruins Camp trap This found in the Ruins has a Chest, Crock Pot, Ice Box, Tent, Science Machine, Prestihatitator, and finally a Skeleton. Though watch out! The camp has webbing all over it which means that Dangling Depth Dwellers will be there, making it difficult for players to utilize this set piece safely. Contagious Rot trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png This set piece has three different versions of it all containing many pieces of Rot which are lying around. One version of the set piece contains a Backpack, two Ropes, two Rot, Straw Hat and a Straw Roll. If the player opens a Chest or a Backpack from the set piece, all food in the player's inventory will spoil. However, the player can avoid this by dropping all perishable items away from the trap and then opening the Chest or picking up the Backpack, though this method may be problematic if there are Pigs or any other kind of Mob that might eat the dropped food if they are nearby. If the set piece contains a Chest, there will be a large amount of Rot and perhaps Blueprints. This set piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. Crock Pot camp This is a camp found in Adventure Mode. It is surrounded by some Hay and Wood Wall and has Wooden Flooring and some Rocky biome as Turfs, with a Crock Pot nearby. Several Skeletons are around the camp. Disused Beefalo pen trap The disused Beefalo pen trap can be found in Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. It is usually located in a Savanna Biome and consists of a long Wood Wall fencing that curls around a squarish piece of land. Inside the fence are several Bones and Beefalo Wool, conveying the idea of an old Beefalo pen. There is a Chest at the entrance, which contains 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder, and 4 Logs. However, the Chest is trapped and may randomly catch fire when it is opened. The fire will cause the Gunpowder to explode, light the entire wooden fencing, and destroy the contents of the Chest. A way to prevent burning is to Hammer the nearby wood walls until they're destroyed. Hammering the Chest itself can trigger the trap. All items can be taken from the Chest, if the player is fast enough. If the player takes the Gunpowder or all the Beefalo hair and Grass from the Chest, the trap gets disabled. Fire Staff trap Fre Staff Trap 1.png Red_hound_set_piece_found_when_spawning.png A Fire Staff trap is a Fire Staff surrounded by sleeping Red Hounds. Once the staff is picked up, the Red Hounds will wake up, player will lose large amount of sanity and it will begin to rain. The player can kill the Red Hounds first, since the others will only wake when the staff is picked up. Ice Staff trap An Ice Staff trap, similar to the Fire Staff trap, is an Ice Staff surrounded by five sleeping Blue Hounds. Once the Ice Staff is taken, it will drain a large amount of the player's sanity, it will begin to rain, and the hounds will wake up and attack the player. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one before grabbing the staff, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. Icebox trap There is a Chest located in any biome mostly a, Forest biome, spawned between a Winterometer and an Ice Box. The Chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat, and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening the Chest, winter starts immediately. It also spawns the Deerclops near the chest. Destroying the Chest with a Hammer drops its loot, but still triggers the trap. However, it is safe to hammer the Ice Box. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops' and the rest of the characters say 'Oops'. The trap can be found in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. If the player finds an icebox trap, it can be used to their advantage by triggering it during winter (If triggered in the first day of winter, the player won't have to worry about a longer Winter), thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter. If the player activates the trap while the season preset for the world is "Summer only", the resulting winter will be permanent. If the player activates the trap while in Adventure Mode, winter will still begin and Deerclops will spawn, but within 1 game day, seasons will revert to the preset for the current level. For example, if activated in A Cold Reception during summer, the player will have 1 day of winter, and then it'll return to summer the next morning. In the Reign of Giants expansion, there is also a Summer version of this trap, however it will spawn in the Desert biome. When the chest is opened, the trap will trigger Summer at the maximum heat instead of Winter, and will contain items to survive Summer instead of Winter, such as the Summer Frest. The set piece can be deactivated, however, by opening the Ice box before opening the Chest. Hammering the Ice box will provide the same deactivation. Currently in Reign of Giants ''the set piece contains a bug, where even on deactivation, it will look like the player has triggered the trap, but the difference would be that the sound of Deerclops would only be heard once and he wouldn't actually spawn. Killer Bee Hayfield A Killer Bee Hayfield is a field with Grass Tufts and 3 Killer Bee Hives among them. It can be found in Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. The grass makes it difficult to effectively target the Bees. To handle this, the player may plant a Lureplant nearby, then destroy the Bee Hives and Lureplant once the area has been cleared of Killer Bees. This Set Piece also has version with Guardian Pigs. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of Treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than five. The Treeguards are not aggressive to the player if not provoked. The Set Piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. In ''Reign of Giants the set piece is common in Desert Biome, which does not include any Trees. MacTusk Village ]] MacTusk Village is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk Village. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, and Carpeted Flooring, two Maxwell Statues, and a Shovel. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined, which correspond with the names of the members of the development team at Klei Entertainment. After digging up every Grave, a Ghost will spawn in place of every dug up Grave. Maxwell’s Swamp Set Piece Maxwell Statue.png|The Maxwell Merm Trap. Pigguardianguardsmaxwell.jpg|The Pig version of the Maxwell swamp Set Piece. A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers is at the end of a brick road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. The houses are lines on Rocky and Cobblestone Turfs. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The Merms proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the Merms is possible. This trap is found in Adventure Mode, in Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also in Two Worlds, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers and lined by Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches, Evil Flowers are replaced by normal Flowers, Rocky Turfs with Grassland, Marsh with Forest and Tentacles are replaced by Trees. Miner's Camp There is a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other things like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, Stone Walls, Wooden Flooring, and Crock Pot can be found, too. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. There is a good chance for a Spider Queen to appear. The Set Piece can be found in Adventure and Sandbox Modes. There is another, even bigger version of this set piece, which contains multiple Tier 1 Spider Dens scattered around with Gold nuggets lying around. This set piece is only common in a giant Rocky biome, surrounding a Forest in Sandbox Mode. The biome isn't always generated, but when it is, the set piece is always going to be around the area. Reed Field trap Reed Tentacle trap.jpg|The player being attacked Rock Lobster Army Slaughter Tentacles.png|Rock Lobsters brought to the trap to help kill the Tentacles, with a bunch of loot shown This trap is a field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles surrounding it as well as inside of it. It can be found in Sandbox Mode. The player can attempt to collect resources by wearing armor and carrying a Walking Cane, but it is very risky. Building several Pig Houses near the Reeds will result in steady supply of meat and Pig Skins as well as gradually destroying the Tentacles, though the surviving Pigs will likely eat any meat before the player arrives. Using a kiting technique, it is possible to slowly and steadily kill all of the Tentacles one by one. It is a good idea to set up a permanent camp nearby, as during the clearing process the player will get a large supply of Tentacle Spikes and Monster Meat. Once cleared of Tentacles, the area is a steady supply of usually hard-to-come-by Reeds, making items such as Honey Poultice much easier to acquire. There is also an underground version of this Set Piece, which features Light Flowers. Spider trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring, close to a little Grass and Twigs farm. There are also Bones and a Pig Head around the Carpeted Flooring. If the Spider Warrior is attacked, three more Warriors will spawn around the player. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping Spider Warriors. Tallfort Tallbird town.png|Tallfort TallFort Map.png|Tallfort seen on a Map TallFort night.png|Sleeping Tallbirds in Tallfort Some rocks.jpg|Emptied Tallfort A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders, Stones and Tallbird Nests. The Tallbirds there do not help one another out, and like single Tallbirds, go to sleep at night. Other Set Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton To skel.PNG|Dead refiner and miner Bush Hat Set Piece.jpg|Bush Hat next to a skeleton Refiner Set Piece.jpg|Refiner's skeleton with Cut Stone SetPiece.png|Boon with Ice Staff, Breezy Vest and some Beard Hair Setpiece-walkingcane.png|Skeleton with a Walking Cane Dark Sword Set Piece. Png|Skeleton and a Dark Sword Beefalo Bones Set Piece.png|Tentacle trap and Beefalo things around a skeleton Bones Gunpowder Set Piece.png|Red Hound aftermath Bones Beard Hair Set Piece.jpg|Blue Hound aftermath King of Winter.png|Set Piece in "King of Winter" in Adventure Mode DontStarve_AColdReception.png|Set Piece found during "A Cold Reception" in Adventure Mode Epiloque Graveyard.PNG|Maxwell's World 6 Cemetery Featherhat.png|Feather Hat, Fishing Rod, and some Rope mushroom-ring.jpg|Green Mushroom ring Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring Cave red mushrooms.png|The same Red Mushroom ring found in a Cave Thing and Set Piece.jpg|Wood wall set piece overlapping with the Ring Thing Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with four Treeguards Guardian Pigs Set Piece.png|Guardian Pigs protecting Grass Tufts Pig Cage.jpg|A Pig cage of Basalt and Obelisks bunnymansetpiece.png|Circle of Rabbit Hutches with Basic Farm in the middle with a Pitchfork SetPiece.png|Boon with Puffy Vest, Beard Hairs, Ice Staff, and some bones SetPiece2.png|Ruins camp trap Enclosed Camp.jpg|Enclosed camp with Fire Pit and Ice Box Houndattackonbeefalo.png|Beefalo and Beefalo Hat after an attack Set Piece, trapper.PNG|Trapper skeleton Ropes Set Piece.png|Set Piece with Ropes Trapper2.png|Another trapper Skeleton. The Blueprint is for a Bird Trap. SetPeice.png|Miner set surrounded by 4 world-spawned Treeguards Chess Set Piece Chess set piece m.jpg|M for Maxwell Chess set piece carpet.jpg|Carpeted Island Chess set piece column.jpg|Lonely Column Chess set piece whorl.jpg|Swirling Your Mind Chess set piece statue.jpg|Lost Statue rookwithpack.png|Rook with Backpack|linktext=Rock with Backpack There are set pieces based on a small patch of a Chess biome. They are usually filled with Evil Flower, Marble Tree, Marble Pillars, Maxwell Statues, Harp Statues, Gears, Clockwork Monsters and sometimes with a Spear. These Set Pieces make Marble and Gears more abundant on the surface. They can sometimes be found partly covered by the surrounding terrain, with only a few flowers, a statue or trees, or a few Clockwork Monsters present. Other times, the set piece is more elaborate. For example, the player may find one with a Maxwell Statue in the center surrounded by Marble Trees. Hound Fortress Hounds.png| Mounds.png|The Fort seen on the Map In the Desert biome, there is a set piece with numerous Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds, under which is Rocky Turf. The layout is very similar to the Tallfort set piece, having Hounds instead of Tallbirds. pl:Elementy układanki Category:Naturally Spawning Objects